Apenas um Beijo
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: "Um beijo, apenas. É tudo o que peço. Um único e verdadeiro beijo. Faça-me sentir, nem que seja por um momento fugaz, alguma reciprocidade. Dê-me essa sensação de plenitude, por mais efêmera que seja, e então, depois disso, eu a libertarei. "


**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon e personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. Mas ai de quem tentar me tirar o Diamante, sou ciumenta, vou logo avisando.

**Disclaimer²:** A imagem não me pertence, está aqui apenas para ilustrar. Créditos ao autor(a).

Quem está ansioso pelo próximo episódio de_ Sailor Moon Crystal_ levanta a mão! EU ESTOU!

Antes de introduzi-los na leitura, deixem-me esclarecer algumas coisas (ou tentar):

\- Essa fic é uma mistura do mangá com o anime antigo, na verdade reuni as informações que me convinham para escrevê-la. Perceberão que, aqui, as guerreiras não foram abduzidas e levadas para Nemesis, mas Serena foi.

\- Sempre aviso em todas as fanfics que escrevo, mas como não sei se você que está aqui já leu outros projetos meus, não me custa avisar mais uma vez: uso os nomes de dublagem por questões de preferência. Aquilo, né? Cresci com eles...

\- Fãs de Darien podem não curtir. Baseei-me no Darien do anime antigo, logo, ele pode soar bastante idiota, ainda que pouco mencionado.

Bem, pensem em Sailor Moon R. Lembrem-se de que príncipe Diamante sequestrou Serena. Essa oneshot baseia-se nisso, só que, claro, com algumas (muitas) mudanças.  
Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**Apenas um Beijo**

Os cabelos dourados esparramavam-se pelos finos lençóis reais. O vestido confundia-se no branco do vasto leito, o ouro dos bordados destacava-se. A princesa parecia um anjo desenhado no estilo _Art Nouveau_. A respiração chiava como se os pulmões esforçassem-se ao extremo, abaixo das pálpebras seladas, tênues inchaços avermelhados. O motivo? Noites mal dormidas, pranto desenfreado – a profunda tristeza de uma cativa.

Há dois meses, trancafiada naquele luxuoso quarto – sua gaiola –, Serena adquiria conforto apenas em raros instantes, quando cochilava e por ventura sonhava. A princípio, nos sonhos encontrava-se com as amigas e com o homem amado, os sorrisos e as promessas de um futuro feliz mantiveram-na viva, nos primeiros dias ela ainda conseguia sorrir e crer no futuro prometido. Todavia, conforme os ponteiros do relógio giravam, a crença se dissolvia unida às lágrimas espessas.

Nemesis era uma eterna noite sem luar, ainda assim ela tinha a impressão de que as visitas do Príncipe Branco eram sempre por volta do horário do jantar. Assim que ele chegava, os cabelos e as vestes cintilavam em contraste ao negrume das paredes, das colunas, do teto e do piso de cristal. Os olhos violetas transbordavam-se em anseios tantos que Serena não poderia nomeá-los, apenas temê-los.

O som dos passos eriçava-a toda, o coração acelerava e congelava no peito, a pobre adolescente empalidecia questionando-se quais seriam as intenções do homem na nova visita. E então, ele chegava, triunfante, esbanjando-se em sorrisos vitoriosos. Ela o repelia enquanto ainda podia controlar o próprio corpo... por pouco tempo, muito pouco! Diamante não era lapidado o suficiente para ser paciente. O olho dourado piscava na testa do Black Moon e Serena transformava-se em uma boneca. Assim, ele a tomava nos braços, afagava-lhe a pele morna, distribuía-lhe beijos afoitos e carentes, penteava-lhe os cabelos e a acomodava à cama antes de seu conturbado e choroso adormecer. A última visão de cada noite era a face alva insatisfeita e o par de violetas singelamente marejadas, ela acreditava que fosse de raiva.

A cada encontro progredia a frustração, dela por sentir-se sufocada, saudosa e solitária, dele por, apesar de tê-la tão perto, sentir-se tão distante de sua adorada.

Diamante acreditou que, com o passar dos dias, Serena conformar-se-ia de que seu destino estava acorrentado ao dele, e era assim que o príncipe se sentia em relação a ela. As guerreiras e o guardião da Terra tentaram e continuavam a tentar descobrir uma forma de chegarem à Nemesis, porém, sem o Cristal de Prata, as possibilidades eram remotas, se não impossíveis. O líder da família da Lua Negra vencera. Mas, por que ele não estava feliz?

A cada beijo não correspondido, o amargor se fincava no âmago. Sozinho, diante da holografia da futura rainha, ele se remoia lembrando-se de cada instante dividido com ela. Não importava se a tinha na forma passada, uma menina desengonçada, era _Ela_, lá, à sua espera, todas as noites... Contudo, o que de início parecia-lhe ser o suficiente, figurou-se num grande tormento: os lábios imóveis de Serena, a língua inerte e sem vida, os abraços forjados enquanto ela gemia chorosa – eram o inferno. Diamante, doentio, nas primeiras semanas acreditou que ela cederia gradativamente, que aprenderia a apreciá-lo por não ter outra escolha, que o amor nasceria nela. E o que ele sabia sobre amor? O que qualquer nemesiano sabia sobre amor? Ele ansiava por aquilo dia e noite, não conhecia a forma ou como se dava, mas viu-o personificado no corpo de uma _Deusa Branca_, num reino longínquo... e, céus, como ele teria sido feliz se, naquele dia, ela tivesse lhe sorrido! No entanto, os olhos azuis cravaram-se nele como duas adagas, apunhalaram a tênue benignidade que se manifestou nele. A rejeição da Rainha transformou-o num monstro pior do que fora quando atacou o reino. Ele prometeu, em nome do repúdio dela, destruir tudo o que ela prezava, prometeu fazê-la ajoelhar e de fato o fez, mesmo que contra a sua vontade. Só que, no fundo de seu espírito conturbado, tudo o que Diamante desejava era_ correspondência_. Se, por ao menos um instante, ela o correspondesse, quem sabe a doença de sua alma não se curasse?

Também estava abatido, também fraquejava.

A noite chegou outra vez, e como de costume, o príncipe visitou-a no claustro. Serena sentou-se e abraçou-se aos lençóis, os olhos, opacos, baixaram-se. Diamante sentou-se à frente e contemplou-a, não tocou-lhe um dedo sequer. Ela estranhou mais do que se aliviou, pensou que um plano vil estivesse por vir, que o príncipe a chantagearia mais uma vez, fitou-o inquieta, contudo, ele permaneceu quieto.

— Fale logo. — apreensiva, cortou o silêncio.

Quietude, palavra nenhuma. Temerosa, mordeu o lábio inferior e ousou subir os olhos. Encontrou violetas sofridas, sobrancelhas curvas em uma expressão triste. Ele, triste? Por quê? Não, não deveria ser. Aquilo era raiva, só podia. O que mais ele conhecia além de ódio e ambição? Ela se perguntava. Mas o olhar lânguido a incomodava, embora sofresse desde que pisara ali, seu coração permanecia compassivo.

— O que é? — murmurou constrangida.

— Você está infeliz. — os orbes púrpuros estremeceram afirmativos.

— E você se importa? — a indignação escapou num riso incoerente às finas lágrimas.

Ele suspirou, ajeitou a franja dourada de modo que pudesse perder-se nos oceanos agitados, ela enrijeceu a espera do que sempre vinha, evitou fitar a Lua Negra na testa dele. Depois de mais alguns segundos silenciosos, Serena surpreendeu-se com a atitude incomum: Diamante se levantou, afastou-se, olhou-a da porta e partiu.

Depois de tanto tempo, nenhum beijo, nada. Não que ela sentisse falta. Mas, por quê?  
Antes de se iludir e acreditar que tudo melhoraria, Serena preferiu crer que aquele acontecimento esquisito fora extraordinário. Deu-se conta de que não o fora nos dias a seguir: Diamante permaneceu a visitá-la, mas não a forçava a mais nada, ficava horas a contemplá-la naquele silêncio deprimente, algumas vezes deitava-se ao seu lado e, enquanto, em sua morbidez a fitava, entrelaçava os dedos nas madeixas d'ouro e nada mais. Serena, diante do trágico cenário, passou a sonhar com aquele olhar desconsolado de vez em quando.

Num repente, o medo abriu espaço para a pena.

Ela ainda chorava e sofria de saudades, no entanto, o coração era grande o suficiente para abrir espaço a uma angústia que não lhe pertencia.

Numa nova visita silenciosa, enquanto olhavam-se pesarosos, Serena tomou coragem, cobriu singelamente a mão dele com a sua e pediu:

— Deixe-me ir...

O príncipe, brusco, desatou o primeiro toque iniciado por ela e se levantou. Arfante, rangeu os dentes e deu-lhe as costas. Ela insistiu:

— Por favor! — choramingou: — Você sabe que nunca seremos felizes juntos! Se sente alguma coisa por mim, qualquer coisa que seja, me liberte! — apelou como pôde.

Ela não saberia como as palavras mais recentes afetaram-no. Dor maior não poderia existir. Diamante espalmou a mão ao peito esquerdo, os dedos contorceram-se e a garganta se fechou. Saiu dali antes que ela notasse seu estado moribundo.

Passaram-se três noites em que a prisioneira não foi prestigiada pela presença do algoz. Serena conformou-se em vislumbrar o cenário fúnebre através da enorme janela. Contou estrelas para matar o tédio, os olhos ardidos pouparam algumas lágrimas. Ela descansou o pouco que podia.

Na noite seguinte, Diamante ressurgiu mais pálido e abatido do que o comum. Serena observou-o parado à porta, encarando-a misterioso. Em uma das mãos, apertava o receptáculo do cristal prateado. Ao notar a incógnita nos olhos grandes e redondos, o príncipe esticou o braço e abriu os dedos, oferecendo o objeto a ela. Serena, desconfiada, permaneceu sentada à cama.

— Eu tenho uma proposta. — rouco, disse.

— Que proposta? — tocou os pés no piso gelado, levantou-se devagar.

O líder do clã vagou errante até a prisioneira, tomou-lhe uma mão e encaixou o broche rosado à palma. Ela, confusa, piscou os olhos algumas vezes e depois o fitou em ares de curiosidade. Ele, enquanto vislumbrava cada traço pueril, suspirou pesaroso.

— O que significa isso, Diamante? — perguntou, atenta a cada movimento dele.

— Eu a libertarei — o sorriso que se abriu na face dela apunhalou-o outra vez — com uma condição.

— Que condição? — ela gelou novamente, pensando no pior. Os dentes esconderam-se por trás da boca curva de preocupação.

— Você jamais será minha, não importa o que eu faça... — afagou-lhe a bochecha com um dos polegares — Aprendi do pior modo possível — respirou fundo, os orbes estremeceram — que posso possuir seu corpo de todas as formas que eu desejar, contudo, o seu coração... este sempre será inalcançável. — pousou a mão entre os seios dela, sentindo o órgão palpitar intenso — E o seu coração é o que eu quero.

— Sinto muito. — engoliu a seco — Mas não posso entregar meu coração a você, ele pertence a outro. — por mais amedrontada que estivesse, foi firme. Sua mão apertou a dele e a induziu a cair.

— Sei disso... — confessou pesaroso — e não posso fingir que tudo ficará bem ou que tenho alguma capacidade de mudar seus sentimentos. Posso conquistar a Terra por inteiro, mas o seu coração... percebo que nessa batalha fui derrotado. — fechou os olhos e baixou a face.

— Então... qual é sua condição? — controlou a respiração e os tremeliques — O que quer de mim? — apertou o broche entre os dedos num misto de nervosismo e complacência.

— Sailor Moon... — fitou-a novamente, por mais árduo que fosse. Cativou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e aproximou-se. Antes que ela o afastasse como das outras vezes, Diamante sentenciou: — Você não pode me dar o seu amor, disso eu sei e não tentarei mais reivindicá-lo. Porém, há algo que quero de você, não creio que seja um pedido difícil de concretizar. Tudo o que quero é que me beije.

—... O quê? — estancou empalidecida.

— Um beijo, apenas. É tudo o que peço. Um único e verdadeiro beijo. Faça-me sentir, nem que seja por um momento fugaz, alguma reciprocidade. Dê-me essa sensação de plenitude, por mais efêmera que seja, e então, depois disso, eu a libertarei.

Cada articulação da jovenzinha endureceu, os olhos azuis arregalaram-se desacreditados.

— Diamante, eu... — como faria aquilo? Beijá-lo seria uma traição ao homem que tanto amava. Sim, o príncipe a beijara diversas vezes, mas ela nunca retribuíra, assim convencera-se de não ter sido desleal a Darien, seu companheiro. Porém, se ela tomasse a iniciativa de um beijo, seria diferente. Um beijo poderia parecer pouco para ele, mas para as virtudes de Serena era demais. Entretanto, seu coração piedoso desmoronou ao som de um murmúrio lamentoso:

— Por favor... — ele pediu, as mãos geladas pousaram nos ombros contraídos dela.

Serena não conseguiu fugir do olhar miserável. O conhecia por sua força impetuosa, por sua tirania. Vê-lo naquele estado desarmava-a. Não conseguia sentir raiva ou dureza diante de uma criatura tão sofrida.

— Mas você sabe... — segurou-lhe as mãos, tentou ser doce — que será uma mentira, Diamante.

— Eu não me importo... — apertou-lhe os dedos — Dê-me esse conforto — rogou, fitando-a nos olhos. — e, assim, nossa história terminará. Você nunca mais precisará temer ser capturada por mim, tem minha palavra.

— Um beijo... — respirou fundo — Está bem. — rendeu-se ao pedido, convenceu-se de que seria em prol de um benefício maior. Não lhe custaria tanto, afinal. — Feche os olhos. — se ele continuasse encarando-a daquele modo, não conseguiria ir em frente.

Diamante acatou. Os cílios prateados selaram-se úmidos, arrepiou-se todo quando dedos mornos e delicados contornaram-lhe a nuca por baixo dos cabelos. O hálito quente e adocicado soprou em sua face, ela estava próxima, podia senti-la. Um sorriso formou-se, singelo, quando os lábios molhados e desajeitados roçaram-se aos seus. Ele inteiro tremia ansioso. Serena cerrou os olhos com força, demorou um pouco para que encaixasse as bocas, a tarefa era penosa. As mãos dele, até então inertes, seguraram-lhe a cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar ou desistir.

Dedos perderam-se nos cabelos quase brancos, um selinho se concretizou. Para que ela não se apartasse, desejoso, Diamante, cativou-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes, seus braços contornaram-na e a prenderam. Um selinho não era um suficiente, um selinho não era um beijo de verdade. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, assim que a língua dele buscou abrigo em sua boca. A outra mão de Serena, até o momento livre, caiu sobre o peito do príncipe e, enfraquecida, tentou empurrá-lo. Ali, sentiu o coração descompassado dele gritar. A boca dele, finalmente, cobriu a dela e degustou-a, entre um tremor e outro elas se espremiam. Antes de dar por percebida, Serena fechou os olhos novamente e os membros pesaram vertiginosos. Pela primeira vez, sentiu o gosto do beijo do príncipe. Era intenso e forte como o vinho que ele costumava beber.

As mãos, frias e pálidas, subiram pelas costas dela, Serena estremeceu arrepiada e apertou o colarinho de Diamante. O Príncipe Branco, ainda insatisfeito, grunhiu e girou a língua dentro da boca dela, quando ela deu por si a sua própria língua o acompanhava... e os braços enredavam-no, contendo-lhe os espasmos.

Os corpos inclinaram-se, o dele sobre o dela, e, no entanto, não perderam o equilíbrio. Desesperado, Diamante provou cada trecho, cada caminho, cada canto interior que poderia ser beijado. Ele ardia por dentro em alegria, em tristeza, em amor, em ódio... em tudo. Se a vida não tivesse o endurecido tanto, naquele instante ele choraria. No entanto, suas lágrimas escorriam por dentro. Não queria largá-la, não poderia largá-la! Assim que a soltasse a perderia, e com ela perderia a si mesmo. Embora os dedos tateassem seus ombros e braços alertando-o de que já tinha passado do ponto, ele insistia.

... E como os lábios dele eram macios, quentes, como sua língua serpenteava eximiamente! Como era passional e profundo! Como era inebriante... Um Novo Mundo se revelara para ela.

Os braços dela repousaram sobre os dele, as pernas deixaram de se balançar. Serena permitiu-o continuar com aquela insanidade. E ele persistiu, até sentir o soro salgado invadir a boca. Ela chorava, como das outras vezes.

Apartou-se do beijo dela, só não desgrudou os narizes, roçou as pontas, ainda ofegante.

Serena, quase letárgica, não se moveu, ela própria ofegava, e se ele a soltasse, desfaleceria ali mesmo.

Primeiro, Diamante lambeu os próprios lábios, depois os mordiscou, desfazendo a dormência. O gosto de um impregnara-se no outro e vice-versa. Os braços do Urso desfizeram o aperto, Serena, livre, caiu para trás e foi amparada pela cama macia.

— Você está livre, a Terra está livre. — resignado, deu o veredicto — Mas, um dia, se, por acaso, o seu coração se inclinar para mim, sabe onde me encontrar. Onde houver escuridão, onde houver solidão, príncipe Diamante estará presente.

Não precisou da resposta dela para saber que cada frase fora bem compreendida. Bastava esperar, e ele esperaria por ela uma eternidade se fosse preciso.

Cumpriu a promessa, na manhã seguinte entregou-a ao planeta azul sem ser notado. Serena surgiu misteriosamente à entrada do imponente Palácio de Cristal e foi recebida calorosamente pelas amigas e pelo amado... mas ela estava diferente, perceberam. Apesar das diversas perguntas, Sailor Moon não ousou contar sobre a barganha que fez.

A paz não duraria muito, mesmo sem Diamante para atacá-los. Havia um rebelde remanescente, Grande Sábio. Apesar do tenebroso poder do Cristal Negro quase causar a ruína de todo o planeta , no fim das contas, o Cristal Prateado superou-o. Tóquio de Cristal readquiriu longevidade e pureza, Sailor Moon e aliados regressaram à Tóquio do passado.  
A vida tornou à normalidade, dias se passaram numa piscadela, Serena dividia-se entre as tarefas escolares e as tarefas como guerreira, afinal, mal derrotara o clã Black Moon e já tinha de lidar com os _Caçadores da Morte_, o tempo era escasso, até para ver o namorado...

Namorado, amor,_ Darien_.

Darien, Darien, Darien... Darien? Quando ele a beijava, ela se lembrava de Diamante. Via-se, constantemente, comparando-os. Os beijos de Darien eram calmos, respeitosos, mornos... Não havia intensidade. Antigamente, ela se conformava por não conhecer outro tipo de beijo. No entanto, bastou acatar ao pedido de um homem desesperado e a maldição da dúvida recaiu sobre ela. Deveria ser uma crise, pensava, e então, antes de dormir, lembrava-se do príncipe novamente – das visitas noturnas em Nemesis – e sentia _falta_.

Naquele dia, quando o beijo estava por ser encerrado, ela chorou. Diamante pensou ser o mesmo pranto de sempre: lágrimas provindas de uma situação forçada. Doce engano para ele, amargo para ela: Serena chorou por, pela primeira vez, apreciar um beijo que não fosse de seu _Tuxedo Mask_. A princípio, quis fugir. No fim, foi arrebatada e apreciou a tortura, naquele ato, parte dela entregara-se e ficara com ele.

_Onde houver escuridão, onde houver solidão, príncipe Diamante estará presente._ — a voz grave ecoava, insistente, pelos cantos, pelo céu, através da noite, tentando-a.

"Não vou ceder" — pensava — "Isso é desejo, não é amor" — relutava — "Vai passar" — insistia.

Derrotou os _Caçadores da Morte_, derrotou o _Circo da Lua da Morte_, derrotou _Sailor Galáxia_, se formou, assumiu noivado com Darien, e:  
_  
Onde houver escuridão, onde houver solidão, príncipe Diamante estará presente_. — a voz, guardada a sete chaves numa lembrança proibida, tentava-a dia e noite.

Desde o momento em que cedeu ao beijo dele, expôs-se à loucura. O Príncipe Branco estava certo, o coração de Serena, este Darien possuía por inteiro, mas o corpo da menina, ah, este implorava pelo de Diamante! O beijo iniciado por ela fora a sentença. E, até que ponto corpo e coração separam-se de fato?

Distante, vagando pelos confins do Universo, ele a olhava, esperançoso.

"De alguma forma, um fragmento seu me pertence"... — sorriu como um ingênuo sonhador — "E, algum dia, a partir desse fragmento, quem sabe, seu coração não se inclinará para mim?" — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, uma aura arroxeada o envolveu — "Espero ansiosamente pelo dia em que virá me procurar".

**FIM?  
**

* * *

**Notas:**

Achei que ficaria curtinha e aí está: 3.000 e tantas palavras...  
Gente, eu sei que ficou meio louco e nada plausível, perdoem-me. Só tentei botar a imaginação para funcionar, e, não adianta, eu amo DEMAIS esse personagem (_Diamante/Demand/Diamond_)! Se eu puder dar um jeito de fazer a Serena gostar dele, farei! E nada, absolutamente nada, me tira da cabeça que, se ela o beijasse pra valer acabaria se apaixonando... porque esse cara tem jeito de quem beija BEEEM bagarai!  
Ok, parei, parei!  
Bom, perceberam que o "fim" tem uma interrogação né? É porque estou tentada a escrever uma continuação para isso. Tipo, outra oneshot, Serena indo atrás do Diamante, e tal... Quem vai curtir se eu fizer?  
No mais, perceberam que mencionei outros vilões da série? Sim, usei os nomes da versão dublada, quem assistiu o anime no _Cartoon Network _deve lembrar-se deles assim.  
Até a próxima, assim que der atualizo _A Minha Queda Será por Você. _  
Kissuuuus!


End file.
